Moping
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Arthur leaves Camelot for a task, without Merlin...


**Hey guys, bit of a change of genre for me! This is the first of four Merlin fics I've (actually) finished (hopefully, the others will follow!). Set in the fourth Season, after Arthur has gone outside of tradition for his new Knights, and before Lancelot dies - this will fit anywhere in here. Hope you enjoy!**

Arthur had truly done what he had pretended to do at the tournament; he had left Camelot and left Merlin behind. So Merlin – finally – had a day off. Well, sort of. He still had all the tasks Arthur had set him before he left to complete, but at least the Royal prat wasn't there to add more once he was finished. Though, Merlin found himself at a loss as to what to do with himself. Despite what Arthur might think, he wasn't the type to spend time in the tavern.

By the second day, he allowed himself to be talked into going to the tavern by Gwaine, though only because Lancelot and Percival had both vowed they would take care of him – Leon and Elyan had gone with Arthur and the newest batch of Knights on their training expedition.

Which was why his head was pounding – even after drinking Gaius' foul potion. He was pretty sure Gaius was trying to punish him; between having to clean the leech tank, catalogue all his ingredients, and make a list of anything that was even half-way depleted. And to top it off, he was then sent off to gather everything on it.

"Mind some company?" Gwaine asked as he started walking in step with Merlin. "Trouble is attracted to you like bees to honey."

"Like you're any better," Merlin scoffed.

"Which is why I will be accompanying both of you," Lancelot announced as he appeared beside them.

"All right," Merlin conceded rolling his eyes. "I have collected herbs before you know. Many times. And I never had any problems."

"Well it only takes once," Gwaine remarked as they reached the edge of the forest. Lancelot hummed his agreement as Merlin crouched, plucking the herbs he needed in the vicinity.

"Are you still missing Arthur?" Gwaine asked as Merlin rose.

The warlock tripped over a root, and Lancelot had to steady him with a hand on his arm. "Why on earth would you think I'm missing him?"

"The fact you've been moping since the princess left?" he teased.

"I have not been moping!"

Gwaine scoffed. "Oh really?" Lancelot teased.

"I'm not," he insisted. "It's just…it's been so long since I had a day off that didn't involve me sick or dying, or Arthur sick or dying, that I don't know what to do with myself," he sighed, crouching to pluck another handful of herbs. "Which is why I had to clean out the leech tank," he remarked shuddering.

"Leech tank?" they parroted.

"It's horrible," he stated shuddering again. "At least this time I didn't get any on my face. That…was really unpleasant."

"I can imagine," Lancelot remarked, a small smile showing his amusement while Gwaine coughed to cover a laugh.

"It wasn't funny!" Merlin stomped off, leaving his two companions to hurry after him – once they had their mirth under control.

"Are you sure it wasn't a little funny?" Gwaine asked, smiling when Merlin glared.

"Not to me," he said flatly. "Though Gaius thought it was hilarious. I'm pretty sure he's punishing me, or having fun at my expense, making me clean it this time, since it was a punishment the last time for-" he cut off sharply.

"For?" Gwaine prompted.

"Never mind," Merlin replied, crouching at the base of a tree to scoop up more herbs.

"You know you can trust us Merlin," Lancelot remarked.

He sighed and crossed his arms. "The first tournament after I became Arthur's manservant, he became aware that his Knights were holding back. If he was at a disadvantage, they would not make use of the opportunity, they would wait for him to recover and allow him to win. So, he came up with a brilliant idea," he said with heavy sarcasm, making his two companions laugh. "He created a sighting of a creature, the hunt for which would take him away from Camelot for several days, so he could compete in disguise. We got a farmer from one of the outlying villages to pretend to be a noble, who went out for show, and Arthur would compete in his place. The idea was that when he won, he would reveal himself. But in the end – from the heavy influence of Gwen, I think – he decided to keep the pretence in place. The only problem was, that I kept having to run around sorting the two of them out, while Gaius thought I had time off because Arthur was away. So, Gaius kept giving me tasks to do, including sorting out the leech tank, which I didn't have the time to do because I was sorting out Arthur. At the end of it, when Gaius realised the truth of the situation, he made me clean out the leech tank as punishment for lying to him. Which is why I think he's punishing me, though I don't know what I've done wrong…" he trailed off, thinking back.

"You do realise he doesn't have the power to punish you," Gwaine pointed out.

"Gwaine," Merlin huffed rolling his eyes. "I live in his chambers, he has acted as my guardian from the moment I entered Camelot, and he's a father figure to me. He has every right."

"How did you become Arthur's manservant?" he asked. "You never mentioned."

Merlin rolled his eyes again, and ventured further into the forest. "I saved his life," he called back over his shoulder. "The King was so grateful he decided that he would give me a reward; to be the Prince's manservant."

"Doesn't seem like much of a reward."

"I'm not a noble," he stated lifting a shoulder in half a shrug. "And he couldn't think of a higher reward for a commoner than to serve royalty. Arthur hated the idea as much as I did. We didn't have the best first meeting."

"He soon changed his mind," Lancelot remarked.

"I think it was about the time I drank from his poisoned chalice, knowing it was poisoned. He defied his father to get the ingredient needed to save me. I didn't think he even liked me at that point. We'll need to go to the lake," he informed, striding towards it, his companions following.

He gathered what he needed and sat beside the lake. "I like it here," he remarked, pulling up his knees and wrapping his arms around them.

"Do you need to get anything else?" Gwaine asked plonking down beside him.

"Nothing I can't get from the fields on the way back." At that Lancelot sat on his other side. "Sometimes I like to come here and sit by the lake. I don't get the chance very often."

"You've come here before?" Lancelot asked concerned.

"It's safe enough if you come during the day. I wouldn't recommend coming here at night unless there's great need."

"Why?" Gwaine asked suspiciously.

"There's a race called the Shee that can come out at night. They're not particularly pleasant. Though I suppose, if you see them from afar they might look pretty. They look like little balls of light. Quite bloodthirsty though, so be warned."

"Thanks for the warning," Gwaine remarked with his usual roguish grin. "Anything else you want to warn us about?"

"Not that I can think of," he replied with a smile.

"All right then. Do let us know if you change your mind," Gwaine replied with his trademark grin. The trio settled into companionable silence as they watched the wind play over the surface of the lake.

Merlin had quickly escaped from their chambers once he returned with the herbs, before Gaius could set him any more tasks, claiming he had Arthur's washing to do. He didn't, technically, as he had washed and mended all the clothes Arthur had asked him to, but Merlin decided that it wouldn't hurt to air out, and possibly wash, those clothes his Prince hadn't worn in a while.

It was a good thing Arthur wasn't due to arrive back for several days, Merlin decided as he gazed over the numerous items of clothing he had strung up across Arthur's chambers to dry out – he hadn't wanted anyone to realise he was simply washing _all_ of Arthur's clothes, so had taken the cleaning supplies into Arthur's chambers.

He had suspended all of the wet clothes across almost every inch of the chamber – except over the bed since all the linens, even the draping's, were clean – figuring, he could scrub the floor again. He conjured a light breeze, enough to encourage the clothes to dry, not enough to damage, and everything was dry in no time. Then it was a simply matter of carefully folding everything – and returning the cleaning supplies.

He decided it was safe to return for dinner, since Arthur wasn't due back for several days, he would have plenty of time to clean Arthur's chamber.

Merlin decided it was better safe than sorry, and scrubbed every inch of Arthur's bedchamber floor, including under the cupboards, the table, and the bed. Under the bed was the worst, as he had to literally crawl under it and carefully scrub without either banging his head, or crawling through what he'd just cleaned.

He carefully slid sideways out from under the bed, and caught a scent as he rose to his knees. It was…enticing. Following his nose, he sniffed about until he found the source: Arthur's pillow. Arthur's pillow? Merlin picked it up and sniffed it again. Yep, definitely that. It wasn't a scent the prat had taken to using was it? No. He'd remember if something had been said about that. He inhaled deeply, and realised it was Arthur's natural scent – he had had chance to smell it on numerous occasions, between dressing and undressing after tournaments, battles and training sessions, and bathing him after the same circumstances. Huh, guess Arthur _did_ smell nice. Merlin had never really thought about it.

He made another deep inhale, and found himself getting aroused. He flushed. He couldn't be getting hard from Arthur's scent! Well, obviously he _could_ , as he was, but he _shouldn't_ be, should he? Though, if no one ever found out…what was the harm? Only he and Arthur ever came in here – unless they had a message, and what was the chances that anyone would have a message for _him_? He was just Arthur's manservant.

Merlin unfastened his breeches, and settled on his knees on Arthur's bed – if was going to do this, he may as well go _that_ far – and picked the pillow back up again. He held it up to his nose, inhaling deeply, unsurprised when his cock stirred once more. Without thinking, his hand slipped into his breeches and encircled his hard shaft, inhaling Arthur's scent on every breath. Merlin couldn't believe how heady this experience was, it was going to his head more than alcohol ever did. He found himself stroking his hardness in time with his breaths, slow at first and getting steadily quicker.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked from the closed doorway.

Merlin fell off the bed in surprise. "Nothing!" he replied quickly, hastily removing his hand from his breeches out of sight.

"Really? Because it looked like you were on my bed, stroking yourself, while smelling my pillow," Arthur drawled.

"You're seeing things," Merlin replied with his usual cheeky tone, replacing the prat's pillow so he could hide his blush.

"Then why are your breeches undone?" he asked, stalking toward his manservant. Merlin opened his mouth to retort, and nothing came out. "And why did you react like you were doing something wrong?" Merlin found himself skirting around the perimeter of Arthur's bed as he backed away from the advancing Prince. "And why are you hard?" he drawled, pressing his palm against Merlin's telling hardness. Merlin fell onto the bed in his surprise. Arthur crawled onto the bed until he was positioned over his manservant, knees bracketing Merlin's hips. "Well? Anything to say for yourself Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head. "I-I'll accept my punishment."

"Good," Arthur breathed before he lowered his head for a kiss Merlin gladly returned. When he rose, they were both panting hard, though he recovered quicker than Merlin – hardly surprising considering what he had walked in on. "For your punishment, you are going to do exactly what I say, when I say it. Is that clear?" Merlin nodded mutely. "Good," Arthur stated sitting up. "Go do me a bath Merlin, quick as you can." Merlin scrambled off the bed, running from the room to perform his task. Arthur smiled, wondering if his manservant would use his magic to perform the task quicker or not.

Merlin returned and set up the bath in record time. Without prompting, he helped Arthur remove his clothing, averting his eyes when he stepped into the bath. "Remove your clothes," Arthur ordered. Merlin blinked. "You're going to bathe me Merlin, no point your clothes getting wet, is there?"

Merlin hastened to comply, flushing at Arthur's perusal. He dropped to his knees beside the bath, and picked up the cloth and soap. He quickly made a lather, and began cleaning his Prince in such an efficient manner that Arthur would think he'd had practise. "Have you been bathing other people, Merlin?" he asked suspiciously.

"No Sire," he replied, deftly removing the suds clinging to Arthur's back.

"Not even once?"

"No Sire," he repeated, leaning forward to clean Arthur's torso. "Before this moment, the only people I have ever bathed are you and myself. Apart the odd bit of cleaning a wound, that is. Why?" he asked, cloth softly rubbing his Prince's stomach, before it skipped to his thigh and travelled down his leg.

"You seem more deft at this?"

Merlin shrugged and worked up the other leg. "I suppose all those times giving myself a quick bath gave me practise."

"Why would you need a quick bath?" he asked when Merlin went to the top of his thigh and removed the cloth.

"I don't generally have a vast amount of free time Sire," he replied ringing out the cloth. "You learn to make the most of it, and bathing quickly means you have more time to do other things."

"You missed a spot Merlin," he drawled. Merlin flushed. "Yes there."

Merlin swallowed. "Do you want me to use the cloth Sire?"

"If you wish," he replied, taking pity.

Merlin lathered the cloth once more, and this time wrapped it around his Prince's cock. His flush intensified. "While you're there," Arthur drawled, widening his legs a touch. "Caress my balls." Merlin's blush spread down his neck, but his other hand slipped into the bath and took careful hold of Arthur's balls, fondling them gently.

"A little harder," Arthur purred and Merlin complied. "That's it. A little faster on the cleaning Merlin." Merlin sped up his strokes with the cloth.

Arthur moaned, and came, his seed mixing with the water. "Enough Merlin," he panted and the sorcerer's hands instantly retracted. He rinsed out the cloth while his Prince recovered himself. "Get the towel Merlin."

Merlin retrieved the towel from beside him, and stood, holding it out for his Prince to step into. Arthur rose, Merlin unable to avert his eyes this time.

"One moment Sire," Merlin breathed, hooking the towel over one arm while he scooped up the cloth once more and wetted it. "You're covered in suds," he informed, wrapping his cloth covered hand around Arthur's shaft without thinking, removing the clinging suds.

"Thank you, Merlin," he replied, voice deep.

Only then did Merlin realise what he was doing, flushed scarlet, and dropped the cloth into the bath in his haste to distance himself. He held out the towel again, face still glowing. Arthur chuckled and stepped from the bath, standing still as Merlin wrapped the towel around him, gently drying his body – well, except for a few key areas.

Once Merlin retreated, Arthur dried them himself. He unwrapped the towel and dabbed Merlin's hands dry. "Is any other part of you wet?" Merlin shook his head mutely. Arthur smirked. "How many times have you touched yourself thinking of me Merlin?" he purred.

"Only today," he replied quickly flushing.

"Touching yourself? Or touching yourself thinking of me?"

"Thinking of you," Merlin admitted softly.

"Have you thought of others?"

"Yes," he admitted even quieter.

"I'd say this requires further punishment Merlin," he drawled, voice rough with possessiveness. "Go to the foot of the bed and bend over it," he ordered.

Merlin scurried to comply, bending forward and bracing his palms on the bed. "Like this?"

"Not quite, brace on your forearms," he corrected, smirking when Merlin's ass stuck in the air more prominently. "Perfect. Are you going to take your punishment Merlin?"

"Yes Sire."

Arthur's smirk widened. He brought his hand down on Merlin's right cheek and the sorcerer cried out. He made a noise somewhere between a moan and a whimper when Arthur struck the left, and continued to make noises that were part pleasure and part pain for every strike after. Arthur only stopped when Merlin's ass was cherry red, and he was very impressed; Merlin had never once moved, quivered, or asked him to stop. Though, unless he missed his guess, Merlin had enjoyed himself.

"You took that so well Merlin," he breathed, pressing his hard cock against Merlin's glowing ass. He leant forward until his frame bracketed Merlin's, his mouth against his manservant's ear. "Are you sure you've never thought about me? In the darkest part of the night stroking yourself, or in a dream?" he asked, reaching around to grip Merlin's shaft which he found hard and weeping.

"I did," he admitted softly. "But I didn't let myself think about it."

"Good," he breathed. "But if you find yourself thinking of someone _else_ in the future, you are going to confess to me and take your punishment," he drawled tightening his grip and making Merlin cry out. "And no lying," he ordered, tightening his grip again.

"Yes Sire," Merlin panted.

Arthur tightened his grip a third time in reward, making Merlin come. The blonde stroked his sorcerer through his orgasm, and licked traces of Merlin's seed from his hand while his manservant was still blissed-out.

"You can stop doing everything I say now Merlin."

"Why?" Merlin whined, grinding his ass against Arthur's hard cock.

"That's why," he purred. "I want you to contribute. To be able to tell me no, stop, slow down, or yes, more, speed up."

"Okay," he breathed.

"Has anyone else ever touched you Merlin?"

"No one before you, except for the odd kiss."

"Good," Arthur breathed possessively. "Though it may take some adjusting on your part. You don't mind being the submissive, do you Merlin?"

"No," Merlin replied breathily.

"I didn't think you would," he purred, reluctantly withdrawing. Merlin whimpered. "I want you to go to your knees and suck my cock Merlin," he ordered huskily.

"Yes Sire," Merlin breathed, and quickly spun, sinking to his knees before his Prince, eyes rivetted to his engorged cock. He licked his lips as he gazed at the shaft hungrily. His tongue flicked out to taste the drops of precome on the tip, moaning. He could feel Arthur's eyes on him, but kept his focus upon his Prince's large shaft. Wrapping a hand around the base, he took the head into his mouth, admitting to himself that – in the deepest, darkest depths of his soul – he had wanted to do this for some time. He swirled his tongue and moaned again. Arthur's cock felt so good in his mouth, and the tantalising taste he had gotten of his seed was delicious. He slowly began to bob his head, carefully taking his Prince's cock into his mouth an inch at a time – much as he had wanted this, he had no previous experience, and given the length and girth of Arthur's cock, it would take some practise to take it easily. He had known that for some time – he had caught a glimpse a time or two, when he hadn't been able to prevent himself from looking. He did not always have the best willpower when it came to Arthur – unless of course it was to do with saving his life.

Arthur threaded his fingers into Merlin's dark locks and gently pulled him off his shaft, causing a disappointed noise. "You don't need to do anymore Merlin."

"But I want to," he breathed with a pout. "I want to make you come Sire," he continued, grinning when Arthur's cock hardened further. He licked his lips. "Do you like it when I call you 'Sire'?"

"Yes," Arthur replied in a rough purr, tightening his hold in Merlin's hair, making him moan. "Do you enjoy a little pain Merlin?"

"In context," he replied, leaning forward until he could rest his cheek against Arthur's thigh. "A bit of pain naked with you is pleasurable," he continued, rubbing catlike. "The pain of a wound not so much."

"Good to know," Arthur replied breathily. "Why are you doing that?"

"Because I want to touch you," he replied, hands settling on Arthur's thighs, while he looked up at his Prince, face inches from his weeping cock. "May I, Sire?" he asked breathy.

"Do as you wish," Arthur responded, voice husky.

Merlin wrapped a hand back around Arthur's shaft, around halfway up, and slowly swallowed his Prince's cock until he reached his hand. He rose again, and began to bob his head in earnest, his hand stroking the rest. His free hand reached up and took hold of Arthur's balls, gently squeezing them in time.

"You-you have hidden talents Merlin," Arthur panted. "I n-never would have realised your coordination stretched this far."

Merlin hummed, making Arthur moan, and continued for a few moments more until Arthur came with a cry of Merlin's name.

Merlin swallowed his Prince's seed eagerly, and rose slowly off of his cock, not wanting the experience to end. Arthur stroked his hair. "Don't worry, you can do it again."

"Really?" he asked eagerly.

Arthur laughed. "As often as you like, so long as we have the time." Merlin almost quivered at the thought. Fighting back another chuckle, Arthur used his grip to pull Merlin to his feet and into a kiss he eagerly submitted to, all too eager to have his Prince's tongue in his mouth. Arthur only pulled back when he felt Merlin was thoroughly claimed, if he could find a way to warn all others that Merlin was his, he'd do it in a heartbeat.

"Arthur," Merlin moaned.

"That's it," Arthur purred. "Say my name just like that," he ordered, and kissed down Merlin's cheek, giving him a kiss each time the sorcerer repeated his name. He settled where neck met shoulder and gently bit down, enough to mark, not enough to cause harm.

"Arthur!" Merlin cried out.

"If I didn't know any better," Arthur purred, laving the abused skin, "I'd say you came just from that Merlin."

"It was a close thing," Merlin panted.

"Hmm," he hummed, storing away that titbit. "Are you hard Merlin?"

"Yes," he admitted softly.

"Are you weeping?"

"Yes Sire," he responded quietly.

Arthur rose, making Merlin meet his eyes. "Do you want me to make you come?"

"Yes Sire," he whimpered.

"My poor Merlin," he breathed. "So needy," he purred, his satisfaction evident. "Don't worry, Merlin," he assured stroking his hair again. "I'll take care of you." Arthur dropped to his knees.

"Sire!" Merlin protested.

Arthur smirked up at Merlin's shocked and somewhat scandalised face. "I want to taste you Merlin," he purred, making his manservant shiver. "You will let me, won't you?" Merlin nodded mutely, eyes half-lidded. Arthur took the head of Merlin's weeping shaft into his mouth, and only got as far as swirling his tongue before Merlin came, flooding his mouth with seed.

Arthur swallowed humming happily; Merlin tasted as good as he had thought. He would have to make a habit of this. He rose to his feet, cradling Merlin close before he could topple. "Do you want more Merlin?"

"Yes," he moaned.

Arthur couldn't help his smirk. "I would ask you to get on your back, but given the state of this," he remarked, squeezing Merlin's ass making him moan, "I think it's better if you get on your hands and knees on the bed." Merlin scrambled onto the bed. "You can prop yourself on your palms this time," Arthur informed, stalking behind his manservant. "I wanted your ass high in the air last time," he remarked conversationally as he settled behind Merlin. He gripped Merlin's ass firmly making him quiver, and squeezed. Merlin keened. "Just came, and still so needy," he murmured. "I'm going to enjoy taking you as often as possible Merlin," he stated, releasing his hold, and leant over Merlin.

He settled his fingers over his manservant's mouth. "Suck," he commanded. Merlin eagerly took the appendages into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue over the digits, until he coated them with saliva. "Good, Merlin," Arthur praised, removing them to a sound of disappointment from Merlin, and returned to his previous position. He took hold of Merlin's left cheek and used his grip to part them, showing his puckered hole. "Do you want full sex Merlin, or would you sooner I stopped short of there?"

"Full sex," he gasped immediately.

Arthur smirked at his eagerness. "In that case, get me the oil off the bedside table," he ordered, turning his attention to Merlin's ass – so that his manservant could make use of his magic to extend his grip if needed, smiling when he did just that.

"Got it," he breathed.

"Put it by your right knee," he ordered and laid a finger against Merlin's entrance. Merlin complied. "Relax, Merlin," he urged. "It will feel so much better if you do."

"Yes Sire," Merlin replied, all tension leaving his body.

Arthur's expression softened, and he gently slid a finger into Merlin's hole, continuing his gentleness as he thrust and stretched Merlin as much he could. When he felt him ready, he slid in another finger, surprised by the lack of resistance, but choosing not to comment. He carefully thrust again, scissoring his fingers when he felt Merlin could take it, smiling at the sounds of pleasure issuing from Merlin's lips. The Prince slid his third finger into Merlin, and again found little resistance. Hmm. "You said no one else had touched you Merlin," he remarked as he slowly began to stretch his fingers apart.

"Yes Sire," he replied breathily.

"But you touched yourself?" he asked and curled his fingers until they touched a sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Yes Sire!" he cried.

"Did that touch include here?" he asked, stroking his fingers over Merlin's prostate continuously.

"N-no," he moaned piteously.

"Really?" Arthur asked surprised. "Not even once?"

"No Sire," he replied, his voice rising an octave as Arthur's ministrations made him come again.

Arthur chuckled throatily. "Such pretty noises you make when you come Merlin," he purred, stopping his stroking, but continuing to stretch his fingers. "I'm only asking because you take my fingers so well," he murmured. "However, I'm certainly glad to be the first to explore this territory," he continued, sensing Merlin's blush. He slowly withdrew his fingers, Merlin letting out a disappointed mewl. "Do you still want full sex Merlin?"

"Yes Sire," he replied breathily.

Arthur grinned, oh he would be taking advantage of Merlin every opportunity he got. "In that case," he remarked, scooping up the jar of oil, and deftly unscrewing the lid. "We shall have to see whether you take my cock as well as my fingers," he murmured, lathering his shaft with a generous amount of oil, just in case, replacing the lid and tossing it on the bed away from them before he ensured the oil was spread evenly.

" _Please_ Sire," Merlin begged.

Arthur paused, unable to help himself. "Please what Merlin?"

"Please take me," he begged with a piteous moan. "I want your cock inside me."

Arthur felt his cock harden further. "My pleasure," he murmured, pressing the head of his cock against Merlin's still-stretched hole. Merlin moaned. He slowly pressed forward, determined not to make this any more uncomfortable for Merlin than it had to be. The head of his cock breached Merlin's hole, and they both moaned, Merlin's hole clenched. "Merlin," Arthur moaned. "You feel so good," he praised, slowly inching his hips further forward, surprised to find that Merlin took his generous girth as easily as he had taken his fingers. But still, he slid slowly into Merlin an inch at a time – despite the urging, and frequent moans, issuing from Merlin. Fully seated, Arthur held himself still, allowing Merlin the chance to get used to him, just because he took his cock so easily, did not mean that he did not need to adjust to the sensation.

"Please Sire," Merlin begged, "please take me."

"So needy," Arthur breathed. "So _perfect_ ," he praised as he set a fast pace, his hips slapping against Merlin's cherry red ass with every thrust, causing the lewdest moans to spill from his manservant's lips. "You're enjoying this, aren't you Merlin?"

" _Yes_ ," he moaned.

"Then cum for me Merlin," he ordered roughly.

On the next thrust Merlin did just that, clenching so hard around Arthur that his King followed him over the edge. Merlin let out a moan at the feeling of _Arthur_ spilling his hot seed deep inside him.

Arthur draped himself over Merlin's frame, kissing the side of Merlin's neck. "You enjoyed that didn't you Merlin?" he drawled.

"Yes," he breathed.

"You enjoyed being filled by my cock?"

"Yes," he moaned.

"You enjoyed being filled with my seed?"

" _Yes_ ," he moaned.

Arthur let out a wicked chuckle. "Good," he stated. "Because I plan to do this _every_ chance I get," he continued, voice filled with promise.

" _Please_ ," Merlin whimpered.

"Now, did that mean that you are offering yourself to fulfil my future whims, or did that mean that you're still feeling needy Merlin?" he purred, unable to help himself from teasing his utterly _perfect_ manservant.

"Both," he admitted, a hint of a whine in his voice.

"Poor Merlin," he murmured, kissing down his sorcerer's neck as he wrapped a calloused hand around Merlin's hard and weeping cock. "Did you miss me?" he purred, tightening his grip.

"Yes," he gasped, unwittingly clenching around his King.

"You are _perfect_ Merlin," he breathed reverently, then bit down hard enough to mark. Merlin came, his clenching muscles causing his King's cock to swell. "You will take me, again, won't you Merlin?" he purred, licking the abused flesh.

"Yes," he whimpered. "Please, Arthur."

One of Arthur's hands reached up and settled possessively over the sorcerer's throat, while the other gripped his hip. Then…he fucked Merlin, as hard and fast as he could, his willing servant taking him easily.

Moans spilled from Merlin's lips. He began chanting Arthur's name before the third thrust. Why had this never happened before?

Arthur chuckled wickedly, guessing the nature of Merlin's thoughts, and tightened his hold ever so slightly. Merlin let out a lewd moan. "Cum for me Merlin," he ordered, smirking when his manservant immediately complied, his clenching muscles milking Arthur's cock.

The King slowly eased out of his sorcerer. Merlin let out a mewl of disappointment. Arthur stroked his hair soothingly. "I can't stay within you permanently Merlin," he remarked gently. "Would that I _could_ ," he sighed.

He settled against the headboard, encouraging Merlin to settle atop him, his still-red ass exposed to the somewhat chilled air of the room. "What a naughty sight you make Merlin," he breathed, stroking the raven locks gently. Merlin hummed tiredly. "You might find it difficult to sit for the next few days," he murmured apologetically. An agreeing hum. "Do you regret it?"

Merlin blinked suddenly alert eyes at Arthur. "Not in the least," he promised. He licked his lips. "I only regret that we never did this sooner."

"As do I," Arthur agreed, stroking a possessive hand down Merlin's cheek. "Get some sleep Merlin," he ordered. "You're going to need it."

Merlin let out a wicked laugh of his own, but snuggled close to his King, drifting to sleep within moments. Arthur smiled down at his sorcerer, stroking his hair gently, letting his even breathing soothe him to sleep.


End file.
